


Noiz gets experience

by Highkiller777



Series: Early [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aoba is still thirsty but less so in this one, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, ViTri show for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Noiz meets Aoba/Desire much earlier, they seem to get along well enough.Noiz is mostly confused by many things.
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Early [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Noiz gets experience

Noiz was walking around not really listening to anything going on around him, his Japanese was much better than it was when he first made it there. He was able to get by well enough on his own without needing help from others. The only problem he had now that he was free to do as he wished. 

He was so. Fucking. Bored. 

What good was it to be free if he had known it was just as annoying being out of his locked room as it was in it. He overheard some people talking about some new game that used a virtual field and your Allmate to play, it was worth taking a shot at. Rib was fine and all but other than enjoying himself by winning he felt nothing else. 

It was also very annoying when he broke his fingers and ended up with his hand in a cast when he saw he couldn’t move it very well. 

After being told he might lose the ability to even use it if he continued fighting; he chose to find other means to entertain himself until it had fully healed. He stopped by one of the shops selling Allmates and grabbed the closest thing to the checkout, he was reading through the instructions while they synced with his PIC and coil. Once done the three cubes hopped up and down with a far too cheery ‘P!’. 

“Annoying.” They continued jumping around him, taking in his current physical state before the leader of them bounced higher than the others. 

“P! What language would you prefer!” He shrugged. “P! We will keep the preset Japanese! What name would you like to be called!” 

“Noiz.” 

“P! P! Hello Noiz!” The other two cheered with them. “What name should we have! P!” He gave an annoyed sighed. 

“I don’t care.” He saw their basic avatar on the package. “Fake Rabbit.” 

“P! UsagiModoki! Name set!” He held out his hand, they bounced into the palm and stacked themselves up. “Would you like to open our status screen and create our Avatar? P!” 

He was starting to regret even buying them. 

~~~ 

Even half-assing their outfits and getting their attacks and fighting responses set in place took him an hour. It was more work than he thought getting this going for something he’ll probably get just as bored of and drop. He was looking up information on how the game, he now learned was called Rhyme, even started. He found information on starting up a battle, for now he decided to get a training field to get a feel of how everything looked. 

“Start Rhyme training field.” They obeyed, pulling them into the blank field, once he had loaded in, the three rabbits popped in. Noiz looked around, it felt odd inside the space. He could tell he wasn’t in his body but he mostly felt an odd sensation in his head. 

He brought up a couple screens, the rabbit bouncing around and playing with their set abilities. He noticed a couple words he couldn’t read; he was about to ask the UsagiModoki’s but decided he’d do it later. For now he logged out from the space, he needed to find something to eat before all the food stalls closed for the day. 

~~~ 

Food in hand he was looking for a spot to sleep for the night, he turned a corner and happened across someone seemingly backed into a corner. He turned away not wanting to get involved when he heard a very sickening crack. The biggest guy fell back clutching his, what Noiz guessed, very broken ribs. 

“Didn’t I tell you fucks not to bother me.” The other two rounded on him, one managed to land a blow but caught his foot to his knee. Falling down from the pain the other man ducked from the next blow, getting a knee right to his groin. He fell sobbing with a scream. 

He spat blood in one of their faces, glowing gold eyes meeting his own green, a smile on his lips. 

“ **Enjoying the show kid?** ” He walked by the three men, moving closer to him. “You look new around here.” His eyes were no longer glowing by the time he stood in front of him, Noiz wondering if he was seeing things. 

“Surprised you handled yourself.” He wasn’t much taller than him, but even Noiz would have some trouble with three guys twice his size. 

“Maybe if I wasn’t used to it, if you plan to stick around here you better take my advice. Get stronger or run back to your parents and hide away. Not even cops give a shit if you’re found beaten to a bloody pulp.” He leaned in closer, smiling more when he didn’t flinch or move away. “Heh, I like you kid. Name’s Aoba, we see each other again I might make it worth your wild.” 

“Aoba, we need to get going or else we’ll miss the fight.” 

“Fight-” Noiz jerked his head back when he leaned in kissing his cheek. 

“See you later, lead the way Ren.” Watching him follow behind the dog whistling to himself, leaving him standing confused. 

~~~ 

It had been a month before Noiz ran across him again, he had been in a few Rhyme battles and for the most part he enjoyed it better than he did Rib. He did take his advice when he saw for himself cops leaving someone to die, mentioning ‘easier than trying to find who did it’ as they walked away. Once his hand was healed, he began building up his own fighting techniques and stamina. 

Noiz was installing a new chip into his Allmate when he heard a Rhyme battle begin outside the window. He saw that same man with blue hair, tapping one of his own Allmates to bring up a screen so he could watch the fight. 

Aoba yawned; he didn’t even bother having Ren defend when the other attacked. He was growing more and more annoyed by the newbies thinking they could take him on. “Aoba, shall I finish this?” 

“He’s not even worth my time, Rapture set.” He turned to walk away. 

“Roger.” Ren began to power up the attack, suddenly the attack stopped and Ren went limp as his body began to glitch out. 

“Ren?!” He ran to his side, the guy laughing as his attack hit Aoba with full force. 

“Not so tough now! That virus was made special for you Sly Blue! I’m going to enjoy kicking the shit-” He didn’t even see when his own Allmate turned and punched him. Aoba standing with his eyes glowing and a very angry look. 

“ **You want to win so bad huh?** ” Their Allmate began attacking itself with full force before it finally fizzled out. “ _ **I'**_ ** _ll make you see hell._** ” 

As the guy screamed clutching his head Noiz had run out of his hideout, tracking where Aoba was, the moment he heard the name ‘Sly Blue’ he stopped paying attention to what was being said. He knew that virus, after all he had been the one paid to make it, it was useless in the most recent models. The guy who wanted it said he needed it to get back at someone, Noiz told him if it was on a model that was very old it would infect the user as well.It was an off-handed comment, he didn’t really care who it would be used on. 

But he wasn’t going to miss his chance to make the infamous ‘Sly Blue’ owe him. 

“Ren! Ren wake up!” Aoba was shaking holding Ren in his arms. “He.. Why won’t he wake up?!” 

“ **Is he still in the Rhyme field? Can he not log out? We did why can’t he?!** ” Aoba and Sly were both terrified, Ren was part of them, what were they going to do without their ‘Restraint’?! 

The door to where they hid was kicked open, he was ready to Scrap whoever it was but stopped short when he saw who it was. Noiz rushing over and grabbing him from their arms, finding the port he pulled the main hard drive out. 

“The fuck are you doing to Ren?!” He reached to grab him back. 

“If you don’t remove the virus before he returns from the Rhyme field it’s coded to become a worm and infect the user.” He opened one of his cubes and connected the drive it theirs, pulling the infection from it and letting his security measures destroy it. Making sure it was gone he set it back in place, Ren opened his eyes blinking up to Aoba. 

“Aoba, are you alright?!” He hugged him close, crying. 

“I should ask you idiot!” He licked his tears, rubbing his face against theirs to comfort them. 

“Why do keep such an old model? It’d be better to just upgrade to avoid getting yourself killed.” He didn’t understand why he was crying so much. 

“I’ll never replace Ren, he’s part of us, I fucked up today but that won’t happen again.” Noiz was just more confused, “Thanks for saving him, **let me guess you want something in return.** ” 

“Mmm.” He nodded. “Though considering how sloppy you played it’s a wonder how you’re ‘Sly Blue’.” 

“ **Like I said, won’t happen a second time**. If these punks are willing to go for my head, **I’ll take theirs first.** ” He watched his eyes shifting as he talked, he knew he wasn’t just seeing things now. “Either way, what do you want.” 

“I’ll tell you when I decide.” He clicked his tongue, standing and moving closer. 

“What’s your name kid.” 

“Noiz.” 

“Well Noiz, come with me. I’ll at least treat you for now.” He kept Ren in his arms while he walked them to a tiny Ramen shop. The owner greeting him by name as he came in. “Hey, I’ll have my usual. What do you want Noiz?” He shrugged, sitting next to him. “Give him your daily then.” 

“Coming right up!” While he went back to make the orders, his son asked for what’d they’d like to drink. 

“Ahhh just give me some water, how old are you kid?” 

“17” Aoba gave him a look, ordering him a soda. 

“I knew you were younger than me but I didn’t think you were under 18.” Aoba thanked him when they got the drinks, downing half of his and making a happy moan at the cool liquid on his throat. “So tell me, you obviously play Rhyme, why it and not Rib? Rhyme isn’t exactly the most popular thing especially for runaways.” 

“What makes you think I’m a runaway.” He took a drink of his. 

“Because you’re either a runaway, orphan, or hiding to be out on these streets. I’ve never seen your face until recently and if you were Yakuza when I kissed your cheek you would’ve attacked me. So that left Orphan and Runaway.” Noiz underestimated him. 

“Not bad, why would Yakuza have attacked you?” Aoba laughed. 

“Man were you sheltered? It’s basically bred into them if someone gets that close to your face you attack. Especially when you just saw me kick the shit out of those assholes.” His attention quickly turning to the food as it was placed in front of them. “Ahhh! Thank you for the food!” 

Noiz looked at the food in his bowl, not entirely sure what to make of it. 

“What? Dig in, I promise it’s the best shit you’ll find anywhere.” He took the chopsticks, and began eating. He had to admit it did taste good, Aoba finished his off before he did. He was about to say something when someone called out to him from the entrance. 

“Popular.” Gold eyes rolled, standing up he got right up in their faces. Noiz didn’t quite hear when he said but he noticed them go stiff before running away. Commenting ‘Not even worth it.’ before sitting back down. “What did you do?” 

“Told them to fuck off, or I’d bite their dicks off.” He finished his water, pulling out some money and paying for their meals. “Hey! Thanks again for the food!” The owner waved at him. “Well see you around, Noiz. Ahh right.” He wrote down his contact information. “Give me a call whenever you figure out how you want me to pay you back.” 

~~~ 

“ **I’m bored.** ” Aoba rolled his eyes, “ **Let me have a turn, I** **wanna** **go play Rhyme.** ” 

“You said that last time and you ended up getting us nearly killed.” His hand moved and pinched his own nose. “Ack-Hey!” 

“ **Oh boo-** **hoo** **you were laughing just as hard as me.** ” He shook his hand when he released control. 

“Aoba, what is he saying?” Ren watched them from his spot next to them on the bed. 

“Ahh he’s bored, he wants to go play Rhyme but I don’t want to spend tomorrow dealing with sore muscles again.” He gave a sigh. 

“ **Oh** **fuck off Restraint! You’ve got a body you can freely use and we’re stuck sharing this one!** ” He pouted crossing his arms. “ **I promise it’s just for Rhyme tonight, I won’t go poking the** **Ribsters**.” 

“Fine, make sure Ren is set up before heading out.” Sly sat up cheering, patting his lap and humming when he jumped into his lap. He opened his screen and pulled out the chipsets they got from some discarded Allmates they found. 

“Sly, do you think you should hold back more with your power?” He only shrugged. “It’s worrisome how effective it is within the game.” 

“ **Gets us away with less damage, and we don’t know what kind of damage you are taking.** ” He slid in a new chip, grabbing the equipment from it before pulling it out and tossing aside. 

The coil lit up; he made a face at it letting Aoba out to deal with the caller. “Yes~” He went about checking if anything was worth equipping or trashing. 

“Oi.” He squint his eye, Sly reminding him they still owed Noiz. “Where are you.” 

“My little hide-away, figure out what you want from me?” 

“I did.” Aoba waited for him to say. “Train me how you fight.” 

“Ehh?! Kid I’m not exactly the teaching type.” The face in the screen told him he wasn’t changing his mind. “Haaa fine!” He sent him where to meet him, ending the call and getting up. 

“ **He said fight, did he mean Rhyme or Rib?** ” 

“I would assume Rhyme since he’s been playing that.” He picked Ren up, petting him and nuzzling his fur, he licked his cheek. “Heh, you’re turning more and more into a dog.” 

“It is to be expected, the programmed mannerisms are hard to resist.” They laughed. 

Noiz was already there waiting, “Noiz~” He waved walking up to him. “You sure this is what you want? I won’t exactly go easy on you.” 

“If you did, I won’t be able to gather enough data.” He brought him to a secluded spot, activating a Drive-by field to be sure nobody could watch the battle. Once everything was loaded up Aoba switched with Sly, who moved over to lean against one of the virtual buildings. 

“ **Ren, turn off the setting to prevent physical damage.** ” He looked back to him. 

“That is Dangerous.” Noiz gave a confused look. 

“ **If he wants to get better at** **Rhyme** **he needs to know how different types of attacks feel. If he can memorize how each feels** **himself** **he’ll be able to react faster off instinct.** ” Ren still seemed to resist the order, which the blonde found rather intriguing, he’d never seen an Allmate argue with their master. 

After a bit more bickering Ren finally obeyed, turning the setting off. “ **You ready kid? I’m going to attack you three different move sets. A Physical attack, A ranged attack, and then a high damage one. Be ready to defend each, once you’ve felt them through defending, I’m going to have you take the full brunt of it.** ” 

He just sighed, setting his rabbits to defend. He thought this would just be pointless, since he couldn’t feel anything anyway. He quickly learned otherwise; after the first attack he felt a very uncomfortable sensation, it wasn’t exactly pain but he felt a strange pressure. When the next attack hit he felt it again, it was very new to him and Sly seemed to notice his reactions being odd. 

“ **Hey, if you can’t handle it you need to speak up. We’ll try something else if your pain tolerance is shit.** ” 

“Pain...” He shook his head. “Keep going, I’m fine.” He mumbled a comment and they continued until he had felt all of the attacks, Aoba coming out and going over to check on him. 

“You like pain or something? Normally people are crying by now.” He shook his head, his body mostly felt tense and tired. “Look if you get off on pain I won’t judge, just tell me so I’m not making your situation worse.” 

“I don’t like pain.” Though he honestly couldn’t say if he did or not, having never felt it. 

“Uh-huh, then I guess your dick being hard is just because you’re happy to see me.” Looking down he blinked, this was new. “Ren close the field.” They returned to their bodies, Noiz noting his body still felt the discomfort. “I’m going to go walk around for a while, if you want I’ll send you where I’m staying. You can come by after you’ve taken care of yourself.” 

Slipping his headphones on he walked out, leaving him to sort out why his body was reacting like it was. 

~~~ 

The teaching was going rather well, all things considered, he was quick to pick up everything they threw at him. They had also begun to hang out together outside of teaching! Aoba would wake up to the smell of food and find the younger male perched against the wall munching on something and looking through screens, a plastic bag set by his bed for him. At one point he thought Noiz would find him repulsive at what he did to earn some cash. 

But he didn’t seem to really care, he just shrugged it off and didn’t even inquire into it. Sly made a joke about falling for him. 

Somehow they managed to go a couple months before he found out about his hair. His hair was getting really long, it was becoming an issue to keep in check while fighting. Noiz had gone out, now would be the perfect time to cut it with the other gone to not hear him struggling through the pain. With a cry he jerked his hoodie off, grabbing the scissors and his spare belt. Undoing the tie in his hair he fanned it out and felt to see where to best cut. 

“Ren, if I look like I’m going to pass out grab the scissors so I don’t fall on them.” He lowered his ears, nodding. “Ahhh fuck!” He bit down on the belt, grabbing his hair and making the first quick cut, screaming out and clenching his jaw as the pain took his strength away. 

Even dulled it hurt, grabbing another section he snipped it off, tears flowing freely as he slowly worked his way through. His hand becoming shaky the closer he got to the end, the final snip was too high. He gave a hoarse scream, slumping over while he sobbed. 

“Aoba?” He didn’t hear the other man call his name, nor did he register the hand on his back. 

“Noiz please help him to the bed, he needs something for pain.” He didn’t expect the older man to be so limp when he picked him up, twitching and very out of it. Ren bringing over the pill bottle, Noiz grabbing a couple from it and giving him a shake. “Oi, take this.” Gold eyes opening, flickering between glowing and not. 

He opened his mouth, managing to swallow the pills but was quickly losing the battle to stay awake. Noiz tried to get him to drink something, frustrated he filled his mouth with it, bringing his lips to the others and letting it flow in while he massaged at his throat. When he was sure he would be alright he laid him on the bed. 

“What the fuck happened?” 

“Aoba’s hair isn’t like others; he is able to feel sensations through it. That is why he keeps his hair long; it causes him a great deal of pain when it is touched or cut.” He watched him sleep for a bit, frustration setting in at his own inability to understand how he was reduced to this. He watched him take blows bad enough to make him bleed or be bruised for days on end, but somehow cutting his hair did this to him? 

He only felt more agitated the longer he tried wrapping his head around it. 

~~~ 

Another odd feeling began growing when he happened across Aoba getting paid after ‘servicing’ someone. He was rubbing at his jaw when two blonde twins came up to him. 

“Hello Aoba-san~” “Yahoo, Aoba” Noiz kept hidden, listening in. 

“You two again, thought you both finally decided to ditch this shit hole.” The shorter blonde giving a chuckle. 

“Did you miss us? We’re sorry it took us so long before we could return.” Aoba rolled his eyes. 

“Here or not it affects me none.” Another laugh. 

“We brought you some souvenirs.” The taller one handed him a bag, he glanced in it and sighed. 

“Why do you two keep doing this shit? You gain nothing trying to suck up to me.” He set the bag on the ground next to his feet. 

“Just getting to talk with you is good enough.” “We are your fans after all, Sly Blue.” Aoba scoffed. 

“Fans, right. Well if you’ll excuse me you two are scaring any customers I might be getting away.” They gave their ‘sorry’ and left, once they were gone he grabbed the bag and was tempted to toss it in the trash. “Haaa Maybe I can share it with Noiz later.” 

~~~ 

When he got home the teen was already there, he had increased the number of Allmates again. Aoba skipped over, setting the bag down between them. 

“Noiz! You will not believe what I just saw!” Digging in the bag he tossed some of the loose candy to him. “This guy came up; he had a bunch of piercings just fucking everywhere. Told me if I could make him cum in under 5 minutes he’d pay me triple.” He started to giggle. 

“And what if you couldn’t?” 

“If I couldn’t he wanted to fuck me, anyway-” He didn’t understand the strange emotion in his chest as Aoba continued. “-when I pulled him out he even had his dick pierced!” 

He simply watched as the other laughed hard enough tears gathered, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t find it funny, but instead he got more upset. Clicking his tongue he reached over, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Aoba didn’t respond for a bit, but soon Desire was more than happy to take over, gripping his shirt and shoving his tongue in his mouth. 

Not to be outdone Noiz was quick to shove him back, climbing on top him and resuming the kiss. They fought over control, everytime Desire thought he gained the upper hand Noiz would quickly rebound, when he finally seemed to just give up and let the brat win he end up jerking his head to scream. When he shifted to steady himself; Noiz had accidentally caught his hair under his hand as he pressed it into the mattress. Aoba shoved him off, moving away shaking and panting as he waited for the pain to subside. 

Desire had blacked out. 

~~~ 

Aoba didn’t see or hear from him for weeks after that, he ran out while Aoba was calling trying to check on his other self. He sat on the windowsill smoking while Ren was updating his software. They didn’t understand why he had suddenly started kissing them, he didn’t really seem the type even interested in relationships, physical or other. 

“Aoba, installation is complete with no complications.” He finished the cigarette and flicked it outside. 

“Well then, let’s go see what they added or fucked up in Rhyme.” Picking him up and giving him a quick nuzzle they walked around looking for people to pull into a battle. 

“Aoba it seems the long distance function is currently unavailable until further notice, we will need to meet face to face if we wish to play.” Both Aoba’s groan, they always did it long distance to prevent someone messing with their body while they were playing inside the virtual space. 

“No other choice.” Aoba sunk back in, when they found a player alone they were quick to get them to agree to a fight. The fight went as expected, Desire pretending to struggle before laughing as Scrap finished them off. 

When they woke back in the body Aoba walked to the still slumped body, giving him a kick to get him to respond. When he didn’t he kneeled down, all color draining from his face at the blank eyes he saw. Ren rushing to their Allmate and getting the status screen for their owner up. 

“I.. Aoba..” He began shaking as it settled in, they saw the players screaming and falling in Rhyme, but they just thought that was from losing. They didn’t know... didn’t know Scrap affected their real minds too. 

Grabbing Ren in their arms they ran at full speed, getting back to their hide-out and losing everything in their stomach. Ren was still shaking, they cried clinging to each other. 

~~~ 

“Hey Noiz! We found Sly Blue!” He turned to look at the person. “We went and talked with this guy who runs that big Rib team, he said he’s not been doing well for the last month. He told us where he’s been finding him.” He sent over the info to him, standing up he mumbled a ‘Good work’ before he left. 

He had gone into hiding after that incident with Aoba, mostly because he couldn’t understand why he even acted like such. He still didn’t understand but no matter what he felt this need to see him. When it didn’t go away he went to see him, but he was gone. He hadn’t touched Rhyme since the last major update, and even finding him was proving difficult. 

Somehow he started gathering a team, it wasn’t many but they were good for tracking down more information and was reliable to sell the information at high prices. Now he knew where to find Aoba, and he was going to get some answers. 

However he expected to find him wasn’t what he got, he didn’t look well. He held his Allmate in his arms, curled up in some hidden away corner in the streets, skin very pale and he looked to have lost weight. Kneeling down he could see he was also sweating, gathering him in his arms he carried him back to his place. 

He didn’t wake up for an entire day, one of his members thankfully had some medical training and it wasn’t hard to pay off a couple doctors to sell some equipment to them. Noiz had just come in with some food when he found him watching him from the bed. 

“Why.. -ave.. Me..” His voice sounded like hell, throat felt like it too. He grabbed the bottle of water and helped make him drink it. 

“Why are you trying to kill yourself?” His breath hitched. 

“I’m.. I’m a monster... After all..” He began to shake. “I... all those people.. Because of me..” He was at a loss what to do, he couldn’t understand what happened to make him like this. Gritting his teeth he leaned in kissing him, it was slow but soon he finally focused his gaze and weakly pushed at him until he let go, panting. 

“Better?” A hand came up, pulling him down to eye level and a thumb forcing his mouth open. 

“ **Holy shit you pierced even your tongue?!** ” He laughed through his nose, sticking his tongue out for him to get a better look. “ **The fuck brat, that’s got to hurt like hell!** ” He released his grip, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Not really.” Aoba distracted himself but finding all the new piercings and making various comments. 

“ **Why’d you decide to get so many?** ” He was feeling around the ones on his ear. “Wait is it because of that one guy I told you about?” Noiz just shrugged, Aoba squint his eyes. “...Did you pierce your dick?” 

“Want to see for yourself?” He felt another strange emotion when he watched red spread across his face straight to his ears. “What’s the matter, you told me before how much you like blowing people and suddenly you’re too shy to see mine?” 

“Nn Perverted Brat!” He gave him a push, grabbing the pillow to bury his face in. He leaned in closer to him. 

“Why did you call yourself a monster?” The man visibly flinched, he didn’t answer for a long while. 

“Because.. I am. I didn’t know I was.. Hurting people by winning in Rhyme.” 

“Hurting people?” Aoba wasn’t willing to answer him, Desire deciding he’d take over from here. 

“When we win against people in Rhyme, they end up... Shit brat just look up all the people we battled and you’ll see.” Noiz saw he wasn’t going to get a straight answer, bringing up several screens it didn’t take him long to find the player list for those who lost. 

He very quickly saw several of them were hospitalized, missing, or dead. Checking recorded server battles he watched as they would crumble to the ground. 

“...so you see. Should’ve just left us.” He looked back, he was starting to shake again. Closing the screens he turned around, gripping his arm and pulling him to his chest. That seemed enough to make him just sob, he waited until he seemed to have gotten it out before getting him to eat something. Falling to sleep curled around Ren. 

~~~ 

He spent several days there, slowly recovering while Noiz looked through camera feeds trying to see if there was something to explain why so many people would have some adverse effect after fighting him. 

And why no matter how many mock battles they had Noiz was never in any danger. 

He got his answer when he had to leave with a couple of his team members for something, a Rib team had moved in and was causing problems so they went to deal with it. He found their true motive was to distract them so they could raid their hideout. By the time they got there Aoba stood in the middle of everyone, bodies littering the floor as he stood un-moving. 

His clothes was torn, bruises and cuts all over him. Slightly glowing eyes shedding many tears as he mumbled. 

“I told them to stop, I just wanted them to leave.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean too..” Noiz got his members to deal with the clean-up, he got Aoba back into bed. While he slept Noiz watched the security feed, anger building when he watched them corner him, screaming for them to stop. When they didn’t, he heard him use Scrap, watch them crumble as he stood there sobbing. 

He rubbed his eyes. 

~~~ 

Aoba knew when he woke up he’ll have to explain, he watched him eat and look through screens. 

“It’s my voice.” Noiz turned to look at him. “I can use my voice to make people do things, in Rhyme I noticed it felt stronger and I could use it to my advantage. I didn’t know it.. It was hurting people, I only ever used it to my advantage. I didn’t make people...” Aoba shook. “I’m sorry...” 

If he hadn’t watched several hours of footage proving his statement he wouldn’t have believed him. “Did you use it on me.” He shook his head. “If that makes you a monster what would you call me.” 

“..What?” 

“You asked me if these hurt.” He motioned to the piercings. “If they do I don’t feel it, I’ve never been able to feel pain. My sense of Touch is dulled, because of this I find it hard to understand why other people react like they do.” 

“That.. That doesn’t make you a monster, you can’t help being born like that.” Noiz gave him a look. “It’s not at the same brat, I’ve ruined innocent people, I’ve toyed with their heads until they are left a vegetable or worse. I willingly forced my commands onto them when they just wanted a fair Rhyme battle.” 

“You didn’t know, what’s the point of getting so worked up when what’s done is done.” Aoba glared at him, sitting up in the bed. 

“Because it doesn’t change the fact I did it!” Noiz’s indifferent face beginning to tick him off. 

“So you’re going to just quit Rhyme, instead of learning from this mistake.” 

“How can you just casually call it a ‘mistake’ People died because of me!” He finally seemed to change his expression, standing up and grabbing his shirt. 

“What good will wallowing in self pity do you. Get over it.” That flipped his switch, pulling his hand back he punched him as hard as he could. They tumbled off the bed together, trading blow after blow and rolling across the floor. Aoba managed to pin his arms down, they panted catching their breath looking into the others eyes. 

Aoba shifted his legs stopping when he felt something, smirking down at him. “Did you.. Did you get hard?” He was met with an equal smirk, slipping one hand free he gripped the back of his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Soon they were pulling at clothes, grinding into each other and nipping/biting at the others lips. 

Aoba jerking back and moaning his name loud when he reached between them and pressed against his erection. “N-Noiz s-stop wait-nngh!” He shivered hard, whimpering when the hand moved away. 

“Already?” He found the glare cute. 

“You.. Can you even really feel this?” Reaching down he applied some pressure, not too happy when he didn’t really react. Swallowing his eyes began to glow. “Can I.. Try something?” 

“You want to try using your power on me right?” Eyes widened. “I noticed your eyes glow when you use it.” 

“Ehh? They glow?” He hadn’t really noticed it before, something he’ll have to find a clean mirror to check, but he nodded. 

“Go ahead.” He didn’t know if it’d even have an effect, but he was curious to hear his power. Aoba swallowed a lump, choosing which words he hoped did something. 

“ _Feel me, feel how good this is going to be for us._ ” It only took a second before Noiz felt it’s effect, the pressure of his hand over his crotch was sending waves a pleasure to his head. He didn’t see the smile play at the others lips, but he cursed when he moved his hand away, pulling them both free and taking them in hand. 

“Shit-haaa Aoba!” Hands gripping his thighs, hips twitching as he stroked them together. Both already leaking and making the hand slicker, Aoba moaning and calling his name above him. 

“Noi-Noiz! Ahhh fuck I’m-” His hand moved faster, swiping his thumb over their tips, causing the piercing on his to pull. His grip on his thighs almost bruising as he thrusts hard into the hand coming. Managing to open his eyes in time to watch him whimper, continuing to stroke himself desperate to orgasm. 

An idea popping into Noiz’s head, leaning up he kissed him hard, swatting his hand out of the way and jerking him fast and hard. Hand shoving up his shirt and twisting at a nipple, that finally tipped him over the edge. Crumbling together onto the floor, Noiz felt the effects of Scrap wearing off. It seemed to be a temporary fix, but he had to admit it was very nice. While he was thinking if there was a way to make it last longer Aoba began to giggle. 

“Fucking hell, you got more piercings than that other guy had.” 

“I bet they’d feel good inside.” He laughed at the embarrassed angry look he got. 


End file.
